Japan's Team Diary
by Nabila Jackson Captain EO235
Summary: Diari dan keseharian dari semua anggota timnas junior Jepang saat ikut kejuaraan sepak bola junior Prancis. Captain Tsubasa by Yoichi Takahashi Warning! : Humor, AU/Alternate Universe, AT/Alternate Timeline (Captain Tsubasa versi Modern)
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA TSUBASA**

Ibu Tsubasa sedang pusing!

Karena putra semata wayangnya terlalu terobsesi dengan sepak bola.

Sampai dindingnya, kasurnya, bukunya serba sepak bola!

"Hahaha sudahlah, Bu. Tsubasa memang minatnya adalah sepak bola" Kodai Ozora hanya terkekeh dengan umpatan istrinya.

Tsubasa nyelonong masuk rumah dengan menenteng bolanya.

"Fyuuuh, ternyata bermain sepak bola itu menyenangkan!"

"Iya, iya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kamu harus makan malam" Ibu Tsubasa nyengir.

"Gak usah, tadi aku udah makan mie ayam dekat komplek perumahan Nankatsu, bareng Ishizaki" Tsubasa ikut nyengir.

"Wah, dengan Ishizaki ya?" Ibu Tsubasa masih nyengir.

"Iya. Sebetulnya aku mau ngajak Hyuga, tapi Hyuga masih sewot"

"Sewot kenapa?" Ayah Tsubasa bingung sambil ambil pisang goreng di atas meja makan.

"Soalnya, Toho sama Nankatsu itu menang berdua Di kejuaraan turnamen sepak bola SMP dan Hyuga masih nggak terima"

"biarin, namanya juga lagi terpukul" Ayah Tsubasa menanggapinya dengan sabar.

"Oh iya, bu! Roberto dimana?"

"Tsubasa, Roberto kan udah balik lagi ke Brazil pas kamu masih SD!"

"Oh iya, lupa heheheh"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana soal rencana perekrutan Timnas Junior Jepang di Kejuaraan sepak bola junior di Prancis?" Kodai Ozora bersemangat.

"Ayah! Ayah makan pisang goreng sepiring abis, ntar kolestrol, lho!" Tegur istrinya.

"Wadoooh, aku lupa!" Ayah Tsubasa langsung tepuk jidat.

"Iya. Perekrutan-nya jadi kok. Pak Katagiri ngomong ke aku, si Hyuga, Misugi, Matsuyama juga di rekrut jadi tim" Tsubasa langsung meneguk segelas teh.

"Tsubasa! Itu kan teh panas!"

Tsubasa menyemburkan keluar teh yang masih panas.

Kini, bibirnya pun dower.

* * *

Ishizaki sedang berlarian menuju lapangan bola pas nabrak Taki.

"Hadeeuhhh Ishizaki! Lihat-lihat jalan dong!"

"Berita besar nih! Berita besar!"

"Berita apa?" Taki penasaran.

"Asosiasi sepak bola Jepang bakal nge-rekrut anggota tim junior untuk mengikuti kejuaraan sepak bola junior di Prancis!" Ishizaki sampe batuk-batuk.

"Makanya, Ishizaki! Jangan kebiasaan minum Ar*nda mulu! Jadi bengek!"

"Yaelah! Kamu kan juga sering minum teh Sisr*!"

Tiba-tiba muncul Izawa yang lagi nenteng rantang.

"Taki! Aku cariin kamu kemana-mana, gak tahunya disini!"

"Izawa! Asosiasi sepak bola jepang bakal nge-rekrut anggota tim junior Jepang buat kejuaraan junior di Prancis!" Taki nyerocos sampe muncrat.

" **CIYUS MI APAH?!** " Izawa shock.

"lebay, ah! sinetron Tukang Bubur naik gunung udah tamat kamu enggak shock segitunya" Taki heran dengan Izawa.

"Hush! Jangan bawa-bawa sinetron favorit _Inyong_!" Izawa mulai _triggered._

" **KOK MALAH NYAMBUNG KE SINETRON SEEEH!** " Kepala Ishizaki yang botak tapi masih ada rambutnya itupun terlihat memerah semerah cabe.

Kisugi muncul dan mendekat dengan tampang bingung.

"Lho, Ishizaki? Izawa? Taki! Latihannya belum mulai? Perekrutan tim junior Jepangnya ndak jadi?"

"Belon. Pak Mikami belon dateng, katanya masih macet di jalanan" kata Ishizaki.

"Wadoooh! Rumahnya di ujung kulon kali yak, ampe macet gitu" Kisugi geleng-geleng sampe mumet.

* * *

" **Woooy Tsubasaaaa!** " Ishizaki teriak sampe tenggorokannya seret sesudah audisi perekrutan tim junior sepak bola Jepang.

"Ishizaki!" Tsubasa kaget tapi mulutnya nyengir.

"Akhirnya, besok juga, ya. Pengumuman untuk yang lolos jadi anggota tim junior Jepang" ishizaki sumringah.

"Iya, hehe!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku gak yakin bisa lolos jadi anggota tim nih!" Ishizaki kurang pede.

"Tenang! Ishizaki pasti lolos, kok!" Tsubasa nyengir.

"Thanks, ya Tsubasa! Ngomong-ngomong si Wakabayashi pasti udah jadi penjaga gawang pro di Jerman barat!"

"Iya! Misaki juga! Dia pasti tetap main bola di Prancis, juga!"

"Iya keren euy! Maen bola di menara Eifell!" Ishizaki kagum sangat.

"Duluan, ya Tsubasa! Sampe ketemu lagi!" Ishizaki pamit pulang duluan karena harus bantu ibunya bersih-bersih tempat pemandian.

Tsubasa memandangi bola yang masih dipegangnya.

"Aku bisa sampe kejuraan junior sepak bola Prancis, karena bola! Aku cinta sepak bola!"

Tsubasa mulai menendang bola, namun naas, bolanya kena seekor anjing.

Kini, Tsubasa dikejar-kejar anjing rumah tetangga.


	2. Chapter 2

**HYUGA JADI KAPTEN**

"Weeeh Tsubasa! Aku jadi deg-degan nih!" Ishizaki over antusias duduk disebelah Taki.

"Ishizaki! Jangan norak deh!" Taki mulai gedeg.

"Tauk! Norak!" Izawa ngedumel.

"Hehehe!"

Wakashimazu yang memperhatikan mereka dari deretan kursi di belakang cuma tersenyum.

"Berisik sekali mereka, dasar norak"

Tsubasa nyelonong masuk ruang aula yang luas dan langsung duduk disamping Masao.

"Tsubasa! Apa kabar?"

"Masao! Aku baik. Kazuo mana?"

"Oh, dia lagi ke WC. bentar lagi juga balik"

Tsubasa celingak-celinguk seperto nyari orang.

"Tsubasa, kamu cari siapa?"

"Hyuga dan Matsuyama mana?"

"Gak tauk, paling mereka berdua telat bareng" Masao angkat bahunya.

Tatsuo Mikami mulai berdiri di podium sambil menghitung orang-orang yang hadir di ruang aula asosiasi sepak bola Jepang.

"Pelatih, kenapa menghitung orang-orang?" Tanya Misugi yang bergegas & berdiri disampingnya dengan setelan jas warna coklat.

"Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada yang bolos atau absen, nanti nilainya saya kurangi"

"Pak Mikami, ini bukan sekolah, astaga" Misugi tepok jidat.

"Jangan salah, Misugi. Dulu, saya adalah guru juga"

"Oh, ya? Guru apa?"

"Guru pelatih kiper-nya Genzo Wakabayashi" Mikami kedap-kedip.

"Terserah Pak Mikami ajalah, hadeeeh" Misugi geleng-geleng sementara Katagiri bergegas mendekati Mikami dan berbisik sejenak.

" **Eheeem! Eheeem!** "

Semua orang yang lagi asyik ngobrol pun diam memperhatikan Mikami.

"Baiklah. Senang melihat kalian semua berkumpul di aula dalam rangka pengumuman perekrutan tim perwakilan Jepang di kejuaraan sepak bola junior di Prancis"

"Eeh! Misugi ikut maen juga?!" Ishizaki kaget gak ketulungan.

"Iya!" Tsubasa ngangguk.

"Tapi kok gak make jersey bola kek kita-kita?"

Kisugi ngelihatin Ishizaki dengan sebal.

"Misugi terpilih juga tetapi sebagai asisten pelatih!"

"Widiiih! Keren euy! Cuma duduk-duduk doang di tribun sambil ngawas anak-anak latihan doang"

"Kata siapa keren! Semprul! Justru kalo kalian latihannya ndak bener, Misugi juga yang disalahin!" Omel Izawa.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan ribut, teman-teman. Kita semua kan jadi kawan" Tsubasa senyum.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, saya akan umumkan yang lulus seleksi menjadi anggota timnas junior Jepang" Mikami masih bicara di podium.

" _Ken Wakashimazu, Kiper utama_ "

Wakashimazu yang denger namanya disebut pun cuma bisa cengar-cengir.

Setelah sudah menyebutkan sebagian nama-nama, Mikami kembali membaca daftar nama.

Ishizaki yang daritadi menyimak semua nama yang disebutkan kini bingung karena nama Tsubasa tidak disebutkan.

"Nah, itulah nama-nama yang lolos menjadi anggota timnas junior Jepang dalam rangka kejuaraan sepak bola junior Prancis!"

Orang-orang berada di aula pun mulai riuh.

"Kok Tsubasa nggak disebutin, sih!" Keluh sebagian mereka.

Mikami yang tahu sebab keriuhan itu langsung bicara lagi.

"Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Tsubasa tidak masuk kedalam timnas junior Jepang"

"Kenapa dengan Tsubasa?" Hyuga heran. Tsubasa yang main bolanya jagonya diluar batas normal bisa-bisanya gak lolos seleksi.

"Cedera bahu. Tsubasa masih mengalami cedera bahu" tegas Mikami.

" **APAAAA!** "

"Dan satu lagi, Jun Misugi akan ikut bermain tetapi bukan sebagai pemain. Misugi menjadi asisten saya selama pertandingan di Prancis" Mikami membungkuk hormat dan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

* * *

Anak-anak anggota timnas junior Jepang jalan menyusuri koridor kantor asosiasi sepak bola Jepang hendak menuju pintu keluar dan pulang.

Tsubasa cuma bisa lesu dan tak semangat karena dia gak bisa ikut berpartisipasi kejuaraan sepak bola junior Prancis.

"Tsubasa, biar tanpa ente, kami bakal berusaha yang terbaik, kok" kata Kazuo mencoba menghibur.

"Iya, jangan sedih. Sekarang fokus aja sama pemulihan cedera bahu" kata Masao.

"Iya! Makasih, ya!" Tsubasa tersenyum tipis.

"Yaaah apa boleh buat, Hyuga jadi kapten kita, moga-moga tuh anak kagak nyari ribut lagi ama orang nanti"

Matsuyama yang denger Ishizaki pun mendekat dan mulai belagu.

"Hyuga, jadi kapten? Kagak panteeesss!"

Hyuga yang kebetulan di deket Hiroshi Jito pun langsung _triggered._

" **Apa katamuuuu!** " Hyuga mulai ngajak adu jotos.

"Udah, udah. Hyuga, tenaaang" Jito langsung menarik kerah kemeja Hyuga supaya Hyuga gak gelud dengan Matsuyama.

"Baru ngomong gitu udah _triggered_ aja, malu tuh ama Tsubasa yang kalem"

"Iya deh! Iya! Gue Kapten galak!" Hyuga masih ngamuk.

"Etdaaah! Hyuga sama Matsuyama hobi berantem mulu" kata Masao.

" **Dia duluan yang cari masalah!** " Hyuga makin ngamuk.

"Buset, bang! Ngomongnya biasa aja deh! Kuping ane juga kagak budeg!" Masao mulai ngeri.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku janji, kalau cedera bahuku udah pulih, aku nyusul kalian" Tsubasa senyum.

"Bener, ye! Nyusul kita, lho! Nanti kita selfie-selfie di menara eifell!" Ishizaki kegirangan.

* * *

Misugi baru keluar dari lift saat Tsubasa dan kawan-kawan masih jalan di koridor.

"Eh, Tsubasa" Misugi senyum.

"Misugi!"

"Tsubasa, aku ikut sedih karena kamu gak bisa main, tapi semoga cederamu bisa sembuh"

"Makasih, Misugi!" Tsubasa mulai semangat lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, kamu bakalan ketemu Misaki lagi! Setelah 3 tahun gak ketemu" sambung Misugi.

"Yap!" Tsubasa angguk-angguk.


End file.
